Deathgroup Season 1: The Beginning
by Awesome Man 7777777
Summary: Sonic X sequel. After the events of Sonic X, things start happening. Suddenly, everything you thought you knew about the characters is changed by a single person. I only own some OCs and ideas.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Space.

The infinite void.

The infinite number of universes.

And the people who inhabit them who occasionally connect.

This is not that story.

This is the story of a rather interesting organization. It traverses universes with ease, expanding its influence. Almost no one has seen the members in action. And yet, their decisions affect _**everything.**_

Their methods of recruiting are very strange and are listed as follows:

Method #1: In some abandoned bars, in abandoned cities, on abandoned planets, is a poster. This poster can only be read by bypassing the triple-locked door(preferably by the Lockmaster 9000, revised and edited economy version), avoiding the perilous plasma-equipped security system, and finally opening a cabinet at random and either dying a slow,radiation-induced death, or reading the poster as follows: Fuighfkbfgjfgthtr GHGFHG Hjhjhugugjgjv hihiuhuguygbuk uiuhuhkh flukblorg.

This is, to say the least, impossible-to-read gibberish for most species.

However, some species of aliens can read this... and promptly disappear rudely before any translation can be made. Therefore, not a good way to go.

Method #2: Go to one of the many offices multiverse-wide.

Method #3: Die and become a Heartless or a Nobody.

Given the choice, many choose Method #2, for it has a lower fatality rate.

But where does the story of this organization begin?

It begins in a universe.

In that universe is a galaxy (known as the Milky Way)

In that galaxy is a planet.

In the planet's atmosphere is a pod.

And in that pod is a man.

The leader.

And thus, the organization known as Deathgroup begins a perilous journey.

With us watching, safely.


	2. The Beginning Part 1

Note: This takes place immediately after Sonic X.

Me: Hello fanfiction peoples! I'm taking you on the **awesome** journey of Deathgroup!

Tails: Of which I'm a part of.

Me: Correction! _Going_ to be part of, Tails! Honestly, you really need to get the hang of past, present, and future tenses- Ack!

Tails: **What did you say about me! **

Me: N-Nothing! Just that you're awesome! (gets released from death grip)

Tails: Better. By the way, **bold **text means a Dark form is talking.

Me: Thanks for telling them that! Now, _italic _text is someone thinking. And _**bold italic **_text means telepathy thoughts (directed at someone)!

Tails and Me: Now, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 1

The person inside was laughing, very loudly. He was wearing a long black robe with a hood. He had red eyes (glowing slightly) and brownish-tan spiky hair.

"Ah, the naivete of Eggman and the others. If only they had known..." He continued laughing. "Ah well. Might as well begin hacking." He pulled down a welder's mask out of nowhere and began cutting wires with a welder's torch.

After 5 hours (he had previously deactivated the forward thrusters) he had set new coordinates for the pod. "Won't Eggman be surprised", he said. He then cut a hole in the roof, jumped out, and teleported away. The pod suddenly stopped, turned around, and rocketed off at a speed that couldn't possibly exist artificially. It seemed to be heading for a giant tower in the distance...

* * *

Tails was bored. He had tried building various objects, but he really wasn't into it. So, he sat on his "comfort couch" and watched TV. After a while, he flipped to the news channel.

"This just in! Eggman's base has been hit by a large metal pod! Details soon!" There was a crystal clear picture of the same pod Chris took back to Earth.

"But... how is that possible! Chris should've been found by now! Intriguing..." He decided to fly over to Eggman's base. He was a bit overdue for a visit anyway. Now, how was he going to get there? Ever since the Chaos Emeralds teleported Angel Island to Earth when they were stuck there, he suddenly could do all sorts of things. Like flying without spinning his tails. He decided to fly there without the plane. Less commotion when he arrived. Then he could blend into the shadows and sneak over to the crash site. He grinned and walked outside. Checking around, he took off for Station Square.

* * *

The man appeared inside a white room. Grinning, he opened the door out into the long, endless hallway. A small fairy-like thing floated above his shoulder and perched there. It was carrying a large book (for its size, anyway) that appeared to have important looking text. "Status update Spellcaster." The thing cleared its throat. "Our forces are doing fine. Contact with Scatterfield 1 has remained constant and clear. Cosmo has remained patient, and all systems are running smoothly." "Good. Prepare long term scan on Tails." The creature nodded and flew off. "Chris? We need you in the debriefing bay." He nodded and left for the bay.

* * *

Tails arrived, landing quickly. He carefully approached the site and turned sneaking past the guards, he flew towards the wreckage.

"Let's see what happened here." He summoned a small flame jet and went for the wires.

"Hmmmmm... That can't be right. Eggman doesn't have access to this kind of advanced tech! Someone must've sabotaged this." He suddenly realized Chris was the only one who could've done this.

"I always suspected..." He leaped off and flew towards home.

* * *

"...and that's all the footage we have of that." Chris leaned forward.

"And?" The blinding white creature paled even more.

"Well, we picked up large amounts of kitsune energy. He seems to have mastered his powers quickly." Chris nodded and stood.

"I think we've had enough excitement for one day. Dismissed." Chris left, wondering how he hadn't noticed this before.

* * *

Tails landed outside his house. He went inside, flopped on his bed, and fell asleep quickly. A small glow floated around him, and he smiled, sighing happily.

* * *

Tails: What up with the glow?

Me: You'll find out soon... mwahaha.

Tails: I already know what it means, I'm just posing an obvious question.

Me: Oh, right. You will find out... some other chapter after the next one!

Tails: Wow.

Me: WHAT!


	3. The Beginning Part 2

Tails: So, you gonna tell us about the glowing thing?

Me: Yes I am. THIS IS A FLASHBACK CHAPTER! - zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Tails: God, that gets annoying fast. Hope he doesn't develop an immunity to it... Oh right.

Both: ON WITH THE SHOW!

Tails: WAIT, HOW DID YOU WAKE UP!

Me: …... I have my ways. (grins evilly at Tails) By the way, I've taken the liberty of moving the timeline forward 2 weeks as an update. Everything should make sense now.

Tails: Oh boy... JUST READ THE CHAPTER!

* * *

Chapter 2

2 weeks later

Tails woke up smiling. He just had a wonderful dream about Cosmo. He sighed happily. He looked at the flower he had on his windowsill. It was the flower grown from the seed he got after Cosmo "died". He thought back to when it first started talking to him...

FLASHBACK MODE ACTIVATED! TIME SET TO 1 WEEK 6 DAYS AGO!

Tails ran back home as fast as he could, away from the Blue Tornado, away from Sonic and the others, and away from everything. Everyone had just finished gathering their items when Tails looked at a picture of Cosmo and couldn't take it. He unlocked his door, ran upstairs, and collapsed on his bed, crying. "Cosmo... I love you. Why did you-" Suddenly Tails stopped. His body was now a dark black, surrounded by a black aura. "**What's happening! Why am I- why is my voice dark?" **_**"**__**I can explain." "Huh? Who's there?" "Your son." "!" "Heh, maybe I should explain." "PLEASE!" "Okay. My mother is Cosmo the Seedrian. Seedrians have a different way of breeding. Whenever they want a child with someone, they need a DNA sample - like a strand of your fur - and then they produce a seed that eventually grows into an adult." "You mean Cosmo loved me enough to have a child?" "Yes. A kitsune-seedrian combo would be quite interesting..." "Wait, go back to that kitsune thing." "Yes, you're a **__**kitsune. Where do you think those powers came from?" "From the Chaos emeralds. Wait, how are we talking anyway?" "Telepathy. All kitsunes have that ability. By the way, Cosmo is alive." "R-r-r-really?" "Yeah. I know this for two reasons. Kitsunes and Seedrians have a powerful connection to their mother, and I have a friend who has her." "Who?" "I can't say. All I can tell you is that Cosmo is alive." "You've made me happy! Thank you!" "See you later." **_Tails flopped on his bed, smiling. Suddenly, a small yellow aura appeared around him. "Huh? What's this? It feels... warm." His smile grew as he fell asleep. "I love you Cosmo..."

FLASHBACK MODE DEACTIVATED!

Tails now wondered when it would finally bloom, revealing his son, who he decided to call Damien. _**"I'll be blooming soon." "How soon?" "Right about... now!" **_Suddenly, Damien popped out of the flower and landed on his feet. "Well that didn't hurt at all! Hi dad!" Tails slowly got up (he had been on the floor in shock), shaking. "W-w-why do you have flowers on your head?" Damien did have flowers on his head. They were green with dots of yellow on it. "Oh, that must be on mom's side. Watch this!" He started absorbing pollution from thin air, purifying it. The pollution went into the flowers, which turned a dark purple. "There! Now I can use Seed Flare!" Tails knew what Seed Flare did (he watched a lot of Pokemon), and he wasn't about to lose a house. "Could you _not_ blow up my house, please?" "Oh, sorry. I'll do it outside then!" He dove out the window and... instantly hit the ground. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! THAT SMARTS!" Tails chuckled weakly. "Looks like you can't fly yet son." "YOU THINK!" "Heh." Tails floated down. Damien was faceplanted in the ground. "You need help there?" "PLEASE!" Tails pulled him up gently. "Okay, so you were going to show me that move?" "Yeah! Okay, here it goes! …... You might want to stand back." Tails backed away quickly. "Alright. SEED FLARE!" A blinding white light pierced the calm and dark (Tails woke up early). A thunderous roar bellowed out as the explosion continued. A giant mushroom cloud rose into the air. Finally, the dust settled. Tails gaped at the mile wide crater formed behind his house. Fortunately, the blast didn't damage the house because Tails had a thin layer of titanium- diamond compound on the concrete walls. "MY LAWN!" Damien chuckled weakly. "Heh, I thought that would happen. Sorry." Tails sighed and headed inside. After having pancakes, Tails flipped on the TV. "...we don't know how big the missile is, but Eggman is threatening to bomb Station Square with it. Authorities are waiting for Sonic and Tails to disarm the missile..." Tails flipped the TV off again. "Stay here Damien. I have to stop Eggman _again._" Tails sighed and headed off for the garage where the Tornado Ultima was kept. It was made a week ago and Tails was dying to test it out. It had boosters that could go at 4 times the speed of sound, 4 main lasers, a missile bay that could hold 10 missiles, and one experimental plasma cannon. It also had 3 forms: Tornado Bomber, Tornado Battleship, and Tornado Titan. Finally, with the power of Chaos emeralds, it could boost Tails' power or boost its engine into turbo, where it could go at 10 times the speed of sound. In short, it was AWESOME! Tails grinned as he hopped in the cockpit. Eggman was as good as beaten.

* * *

Damien waited until Tails left, then raised his right wrist. He pressed an invisible button, and a com watch shimmered into view. He pressed another button, activating a video link to _Doom's End_, Chris' flagship. "Dad has left to attack Eggman. What is the next course of action?" Chris grinned. "Continue monitoring to the best of your ability. Standby otherwise. Message ends." The holoscreen blinked out. "Always monitoring... How serious is Chris about this?" With that, Damien left.

* * *

Chris reclined in his large desk chair. This was too easy. Tails suspected almost nothing. Now, to take care of some unfinished business... He got up and headed for the teleporter for _Starkiller_, a stealth craft that was fast. Very fast. He grinned. Time to meet his brother.

* * *

Me: DUN-DUN-DUN!

Tails: Who's his brother?

Me: Read the next chapter. By the way, your airplane sounds AWESOME!

Tails: Well DUH. That's how you wrote it.

Me: I know.

Damien: REVIEW!


	4. The Plot Thickens Part 1

Me: WHY HAS NO ONE REVIEWED!

Tails: You must use the force Luke... use it...

Me: Nice try. And yet, I wonder... You _will _review this story (uses Jedi Mind Trick)

Tails: (drooling) Must. Review. Story.

Me: Oh dear... Read the story!

* * *

Chapter 3

Tails approached Eggman's base. He switched to stealth mode to avoid the anti-aircraft cannons and robot guards. H e quickly blasted a hole in the wall and entered Tornado Titan mode. After landing, he joined the usual "you'll-never-beat-me-because-I've-got-giant-robots" banter.

"My newest creation will destroy you and Station Square! I will be safe on my island, watching the carnage! HOOHOOHOOHOO!" Eggman floated back, revealing the robot. Tails gaped. It was around 300 feet tall, had rocket launchers in every joint, and the center contained two Chaos emeralds, floating around each other. There seemed to be no weak spots, and blasting it into the water was out of the question. Suddenly, the robot swiveled towards Tails and fired all its missiles at the Tornado. Its shield deflected all of them back, causing a giant explosion. When the smoke cleared, however, the robot wasn't even damaged.

"HOOHOOHOO! My robot is impervious to its missiles! So what'll you do now, plant lover?" Tails' grip tightened on the controls, and he growled. Eggman ignored this and continued.

"She never loved you at all. In fact, she- ACK!" Tails had gone into his dark form and had a grip on Eggman's neck.

"**NEVER TALK ABOUT COSMO LIKE THAT EVER! IF YOU DO..."** Tails tightened his grip, and Eggman started choking.

**"Understand?" **Eggman nodded the best he could, and Tails released him and blasted his Eggpod away towards somewhere far away. Sonic was gaping at the scene that had just happened. Meanwhile, the robot started moving at blinding speed towards Tails. Its fist was about to crash into Tails. Tails' ears twitched, and he smirked.

**"Nice try."** Suddenly the fist stopped moving. Tails had grabbed it and was charging something. If robots could pale their faces, this one could.

**"Bye bye, scrap heap!"** Tails let loose crackling, black electricity on the robot, frying its internal systems. The robot swayed, then fell into the water. It exploded with shattering force, blowing apart the island. Sonic zoomed out before he could sink into the water, but Tails was still there. Suddenly, the Tornado flew out and landed next to Sonic. The cockpit opened, revealing Tails, with an emotionless expression on his face.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!", Sonic screamed. Tails got down and stood in front of Sonic.

"I should've told you sooner, but you wouldn't have believed me."

"C'mon Tails, you're my buddy! I would've believed you!" Tails sighed.

"Okay. It started on Earth, when you had gotten the Chaos emeralds together for the first time..."

FLASHBACK MODE ACTIVATED!

Tails was wondering when Sonic would use Chaos Control, considering the fact that Eggman could attack any second now. Suddenly, a blinding white light pierced the air, bathing everything in itself. Tails felt weird, as if something had awoken deep inside him, when he suddenly blacked out.

FLASHBACK MODE DISABLED!

Tails leaned against the Tornado, sighing.

"I later realized that I could... do things I couldn't before the blast. The reason it didn't happen before is because Earth's energy field and the introduction of Chaos distorted the intended effect, causing it to backfire and summon Angel Island to Earth. It also seemed to awaken my kitsune abilities." Sonic took this all in and nodded.

"So you're essentially a god?" Tails grinned.

"More or less. But I still don't know if my abilities are done manifesting themselves yet..." He produced the Chaos emeralds that had been in the robot.

"My Super form might've changed. Last time, It was okay, but maybe something changed that could make it more powerful..." Tails stared, transfixed on the emeralds floating around each other. His eyes glazed over, and the emeralds started glowing... Sonic snatched them away, snapping Tails out of it.

"Sorry, I don't know what happened... I think I was about to tap into the emeralds power..." Sonic sighed.

"I think we've had enough surprises for one day." Tails nodded. They headed for home, unaware of the recording bot following them...

* * *

_Starkiller_ landed silently under darkness and a cloaking shield, melting the sand into glass. After 10 min., a ramp opened and a small squad of Scout Nobodies flew out and fanned around the island. Chris stepped out, hood up, and sighed.

"So... Destiny Islands. What a quaint place." He laughed, walking out towards what he believed was Sora's house. Giant signs on roofs saying "SORA'S HOUSE, DON'T ENTER!" usually never lied. He was followed by a group of Ninja Nobodies.

"Alright! Find and capture the subject, Sora will follow soon after. Remember, DO NOT harm the subject." The Ninjas nodded and vanished away to find her. Chris sighed. It wouldn't be long now... Suddenly a voice called out.

"We have new footage, sir!" Chris grinned. This should be interesting.

* * *

Sora yawned, getting out of bed. It had been 4 months since they had destroyed Organization XIII, and he was _still_ tired from the effort. And now he had to deal with school... and his feelings for Kairi. Ever since she had arrived at the islands, he felt... something for her. Recently, he realized it was love. Now he wanted to tell her, but he knew it wasn't that easy. Fortunately, today was a Saturday, so they could play all they wanted. He left the house and went over to Kairi's house. Recently, she had been feeling weird, so he decided to visit her. He knocked on her door. It opened, revealing Kairi, who was smiling for some reason.

"Hi Sora!" Kairi seemed cheerful somehow.

"I see you're feeling better, Kairi."

"Yeah! By the way, is anyone else with you?" Sora was about to say Riku was here, but he realized Riku wasn't here. Weird.

"No, Riku's not here for some reason, and the others are probably playing volleyball or something."

"Good. Why don't you come in!" Sora nervously walked in, not knowing what this was about.

"Um, so what is this about, Kairi? Why am I the only one here?" Kairi sighed and sat on her couch, signaling him to sit down. He did.

"You know how I'm a Princess of Heart?" Sora nodded. How could he forget Kairi turning him into a human again?

"Yeah." "Well, I think it manifested itself." Sora raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Kairi sighed.

"I can summon light at will." She did so, lighting the room a little more. Sora gaped.

"That's... cool Kairi. So how's Namine?" Kairi dispersed the light and grinned. "She's doing well." She leant closer and whispered, "She has a crush on Roxas! Isn't that cute?" Sora sighed.

"He can still hear you Kairi. He's _part_ of me, you know." Kairi blushed. "Well... she also thinks you love me. I mean how ridiculous is th-" She gasped as Sora's mouth met hers. For a moment she flailed wildly. Then she stopped and contributed to the kissing. Finally, they broke apart, gasping for breath.

"... So you _do_ love me." "Yeah." He blushed. "Do you love me?" Kairi smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Yes, I do." They sat there for a while, cuddling.

"... The others probably wonder where we are." "We should go outside." "Yeah." They got up and went outside... and bumped into Riku.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU MAN! I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!" Sora flinched. "What's the big deal Riku! I was with Kairi!"

Riku raised an eyebrow. "What were you doing?" Sora blushed. "Um... bonding?" Kairi slapped her forehead. "We hooked up, okay!" Riku paused... then collapsed in laughter. Sora was steaming now. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY, WISEGUY!"

"Nothing, just the fact you _finally _got together after so long!" "WHAT!" Riku got up. "C'mon! It was obvious to _everyone_ you liked each other, and you were too shy to tell each other! Now about that problem... THERE'S A FREAKING HUGE SHIP PARKED ON OUR ISLAND FILLED WITH HEARTLESS _AND_ NOBODIES!"

* * *

Me: DUN DUN DUN! The plot thickens! ... No, seriously, I can't stir this plot any more. (struggles then gives up) Oh well!

Tails: **You. Hypnotized. ME!**

Me: Gulp. Please review. PLEASE! NOT THE RUSTY, DULL KNIFE! WE WEREN'T GOING TO DO THAT STUNT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! (death rattle)


	5. The Plot Thickens Part 2

Me: My Mind Trick worked! I GOT A REVIEW! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTT!

Tails: …... Now we need more rev-

Me: STOP RUINING MY HAPPY MOMENT!

Tails: (sweatdrop) Read the story already.

* * *

The Plot Thickens Part 2

Sora gaped. "THERE'S A GIANT SPACESHIP AND NO ONE NOTICED?" Riku stayed calm, despite Sora's increasing volume.

"Hey, I only noticed it because a Nobody came out of FREAKING NOWHERE and then disappeared again. _Then_ I took a closer look and it suddenly de-cloaked and scared the living crap out of me!" Sora sighed.

"Let's just attack it. I mean, how big is it?"

A SHORT BOAT RIDE LATER...

"... Tell me why I suggested we attack it again? I mean, IT BLOCKS OUT THE SUN!" It did block the sun out, and the only source of light was the lights on the ship which were flashing on and off repeatedly, like the ship was waiting for something...

"We can still sneak inside and- WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Sora looked around franticly but found nothing. Riku chuckled nervously. "You're losing it, man. There's nothing here, except for- DEAR GOD IT WENT PAST ME TOO!" They were both shivering with fright now. Kairi sighed.

"C'mon, guys. Let's go before-HELP!" Sora and Riku whirled around and saw a Nobody with Kairi in its arms/sword thingys. Alarm bells went off and a ramp descended slowly from the craft. The Nobody ran up the ramp, with Kairi screaming for help.

"KAIRI!", they both said in unison. They rushed after her and started climbing the ramp. Suddenly, an intercom system activated.

"This is your captain speaking. We have captured the subject!" Cheers could be heard from inside the ship.

"Unfortunately, we have attracted the attention of her friends. Plan Omega 12 will commence starting now. Message ends." They both looked at each other, shrugged, and ran only 5 steps before getting tranqued by a squad of Kidnapping Nobodies.

"What just happened- Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz." They both fell unconscious.

"This is your captain speaking. We have captured the intruders!" Again, cheers could be heard from within the ship.

"We will now set a course for Mobius after proper lock-up techniques have been observed. Message ends." The squad carried the two inside and the ramp closed behind them. Silently, the ship re-initiated cloaking mode and took off across dimensions.

* * *

Inside the ship, Kairi had been taken to a bright room with screens and various instruments covering every inch, except for a path leading to a single chair. In it sat a familiar figure.

"Thank you, Sergeant. Your work is well appreciated." The Nobody bowed and left the room. The man turned the chair around and took off his hood. Kairi gasped.

"But you were... how did you... what's...?" Chris sighed. "Don't panic. To answer your questions in order: First, I'm not Sora. I'm his brother." Kairi still looked confused. "Secondly, I am capable of many things." Kairi still looked confused.

"And thirdly, the number of questions you would have after I explained would distract us from why you are here, so I suggest you accept the fact that everything is out of your understanding and come with me." With that, he got up and headed for the door. Kairi nervously followed him, wondering what was going on.

"Now, I understand you are still confused about a number of things. For example, why have we kidnapped you, who are we, and why do we look like Organization members." Kairi nodded.

"Well, we are Deathgroup. Our purpose is to fight evil, recruit members, and take any useful objects we happen to come across. After the Organization fell, we simply took their robes, weapons, and Nobodies and simply upgraded the entire package. Then we turned the castle into one of our headquarters. All we had to do was install our equipment and create a security system. Does that satisfy you?" Kairi nodded slowly. She got it now that they were most likely going to help her, not harm her.

"So, what do you need me for?" Chris wheeled around, grinning. "We're heading to the reason now." He wheeled back around and continued walking. Kairi shrugged and walked alongside him.

"Here it is." Chris fumbled for the keys for a moment before giving up and summoning his keyblade. It was like the Ultima keyblade, except the blue parts were red, and the white parts were yellow. Also the hilt was bigger and the orb in it was black instead of dark blue. Kairi shook her head. _The answers better be behind this door,_ she thought. _There's a lot I'm not understanding._ Chris opened the door dramatically slow, and dramatic chorus music started up.

"... Whoa." Kairi stared at the large object in the room, wondering how they got it there. She hesitantly took a step forward. Then another. Then another. She then realized she couldn't control her feet. She was... attracted to it somehow. Her eyes glazed over as she finally reached it. Chris grinned.

"This... is Kingdom Hearts. The Organization tried making it, but that one was impure and weak. This is the only pure, natural one we've found so far. You must absorb its power, fuse with it entirely! All will be answered by Kingdom Hearts!" Kairi gasped as she was lifted into the air and slowly fused with it. Chris nodded.

"Everything seems to be in order. Computer?" "Yes Chris?" "Lock the Heart room from the outside until someone opens it." "Yes sir!" Chris nodded and headed for the prison rooms.

* * *

Kairi was floating in a vast, dark void. Nothing was here, nothing. ... It started to get dull after awhile. Suddenly, a bright flash flared, then disappeared, revealing a woman with a white aura around her. Kairi gasped.

"W-Who are you?" The figure smiled. "I'm Kingdom Hearts, or the human embodiment of it. I'm here to enlighten you about your destiny." Kairi frowned. "My destiny?"

"Yes. You are to be the next Queen of Heart, an ancient and sacred role few others have played." Kairi gasped. "W-W-Will I still get to see Sora?" The figure nodded. Kairi sighed in relief. "Okay. Do whatever you need to do." The figure nodded and waved her hand. Kairi went rigid and slowly closed her eyes. She relaxed and fell into a deep sleep. The figure started to fade.

"Sleep well, my queen."

* * *

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! The plot has settled before I could stir it properly! ... Wait! I'll just use (rummages around) THE SPOON OF EPIC STIRRING!

Tails: ... Wow. So, when are getting a chapter about US!

Me: Next chapter. You need patience, Tails. By the way, thanks to Sonic Speed Blue Blur 23 for the better spoon suggestion. THANKS! Read and- wait, you've already read the chapter (I hope). Please review!


	6. Secrets Revealed

Me: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile.

Tails: LAZY!

Me: YOU SHALL BE BANISHED! BANISHED FOREVER!

Tails: Meh. Read the story.

* * *

Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed

_Starkiller_ fell out of ultraspace, the space one travels through between dimensions. It silently fell back into formation with the other ships. Chris materialized in _Doom's End_ with Sora and Riku. He threw them on the floor, which was clean and shiny as usual. They glared at him.

"WHY ARE WE HERE?" Chris sighed. "I will explain in the Meeting Room." He walked silently past them. They got up and followed him.

"This is the flagship of my massive fleet. It's completely safe and secure from any outside or inside attack. I wouldn't try that if I were you." He turned around and flipped Sora's now outstretched Keyblade into his hand. he casually de-summoned it.

"B-b-b-b-" Sora was at a loss for words. Chris laughed. "Yes I can use the Keyblade. I'll explain when we get to the Meeting Room. C'mon!" He turned around and headed off. Riku and Sora glanced at each other glumly before heading off behind him.

* * *

They finally arrived 20 minutes later, exhausted. Except for Chris, of course.

"Right. If you will have a seat, our other guest will be here shortly." There was a business-like table surrounded by chairs. The table's surface was brown, as were the chairs. There was a massive screen covering one wall, and the walls were painted a blinding lime-green. They all sat down.

"Would you like some refreshments?" They nodded silently. Chris ran his hand over a section of the table and a drink dispenser popped out. It looked complicated with its shiny buttons and various levers, but Chris handled them easily. Seconds later, he produced 3 drinks: spring water for Sora, Gatorade for Riku, and Pepsi for himself. They waited, occasionally sipping their drinks. Finally, a door opened and Kairi walked in and sat down next to Sora. Chris rubbed his hands together eagerly.

"Right. You're all wondering why you're here." They all nodded. "Well, it's complicated. Fortunately, I have prepared a slideshow that should explain everything in less then 2 hours." They all groaned. "Don't worry, some it is quite interesting. Now, lights!" The lights dimmed and the screen came on in the highest definition ever seen by mortal eyes.

"Right, so this is the Deathgroup armada, scouring the multiverse for new recruits and trouble. This is _Doom's End_, the flagship of the entire armada and where the core crew rest. Now this is all 7,896,784,892 hallways in the ship. We had to use an extremely advanced volume condensing system to achieve the smallness that the ship has." The diagram that showed the floors, in fact, simply looked like a large black square. Sora spoke up.

"Does this thing have multiple floors?" Chris nodded. "Yes, 58 of them. Excluding the control tower at the back." Sora sank down weakly. This was too much. Riku spoke up.

"This is fine, but why are we here?" Chris sighed. "C'mon, we have precisely 497 more slides to go through! Oh well, I suppose I can skip ahead..." The screen started flipping ahead quickly until resting on a slide marked "467". Chris grinned. The slide showed a family tree with Sora and Chris connected to their mother by an upside-down T.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT?" Chris laughed. "Yes, we're brothers. Next slide! When we were born, I got sucked through a dimensional warp and came out on the world known as Earth. Kinda like your world, minus the Keyblade and Paopu fruit. Heartless and Nobodies exist, though. They just stay in the shadows and attack strong-hearted people." Silence fell. Chris nodded and the screen flickered off and the lights came on again. He stood.

"Now, I have an important proposition for you all. I would very much like for you all to join Deathgroup. Any questions before I continue?" Sora raised his hand. "Are you in every world?" Chris nodded. "Every world, universe, and dimension that exists, we're there. Now, there are three layers one can be in for Deathgroup. The first is the ally, someone who knows about us and helps us. The second is support, in other words you stay at your home universe and monitor things there. The third is the core, the elite, the team that roams the multiverse and recruits and helps the people there. The question is, what will you be?" He sat and waited for them to mull it over. Riku spoke first.

"I would like to be support. I don't think I could deal with all this. At least not as abruptly as this." Chris nodded. "Very well then. Go to the cave on Destiny Islands and hold this rod in front of the door. You will be let in and accepted." Riku took the rod. "The teleport pods are over there," he said, waving in the direction of the door they went through. Riku shrugged and walked through. Chris nodded.

"What about you two?" Kairi hugged Sora. "I'm going with whatever Sora wants to do." Sora blushed then spoke.

"I'm going with this 'multiverse traveling' stuff and going with you." Chris grinned. "Good. Your quarters are prepared with your respective wardrobes and possessions. You are dismissed." He stood and left. Sora and Kairi looked at each other and left for their rooms hugging.

* * *

Tails landed at his house and entered. Sonic had decided to leave him alone to ponder all this, which would probably take a while. Damien was waiting, watching TV.

"... and it seems Sonic and Tails destroyed Eggman's private island, which should create a 3-month peace until his next attack. More news coming up after these messages." Tails flicked the TV off and turned towards Damien.

"We have to talk." Damien nodded. "What about?" Tails sat down and stared at him. "You know very well what." Damien sighed and sat back. "The aura around you when you sleep is a power aura. It slowly increases your power levels until you wake up. It can also be active when you're not sleeping." Tails nodded. "So I'll just keep on gaining power?" Damien grinned

"There's no limit to how much power you can gain using this method. It's infinite power granted over a long period of time. You could become God to others after a while!" Tails shook his head.

"This is nice and all, but recently, I just feel like I need more power. Like I need it to survive." Damien sighed heavily. "Oh dear. It seems it's manifesting earlier than expected..." He stared at Tails.

"Dad, what you're experiencing is power lust. It is a rare condition that occurs when someone gains power all at once. The same thing can happen when a power seal is broken, releasing hidden power, like yours." Tails sighed. "Can it be cured?" Damien shook his head sadly.

"Not unless dying is an option. In that case, you're stuck with it." Tails buried his head in his hands. Damien got up and left for the guest room, which used to have a lot of junk Tails was "using for inventions". Yeah, right. He shut the door behind him and took out his watch. He turned it on and waited. Finally, Chris spoke.

"You told him?" Damien nodded. "He was getting curious. I decided it was best to tell him. Also, it has appeared to have begun early." A long silence followed.

"Very well. We have two of them, so it shouldn't be long now. The rise of the Chaos Guardians will start. Soon. Transmission ends."

* * *

Me: MYSTERIOUS!

Tails: Except for us. Review now, or you shall be attacked by the Psychedelic Cloud of Randomness and have many, many seizures. Painful, exhausting seizures.

Me: coughemocough.

Tails: Meh.


	7. She Returns

Me: Sorry about the wait! I was publishing new stories and stuff.

Tails: Well, here it is!

* * *

She Returns

Tails tossed and turned in his bed, groaning.

"No, not the zombies! _PLEASE_ not the zombies!" He jerked frantically in response to his nightmare. Suddenly, a flash of bright light woke him up. "What? Who could be making something that bright at this hour?" He checked the clock, which said 3:30. He shook his head and got out of bed.

* * *

Once outside, he looked around.

"Where did it come from?" He walked towards a spot near his window and felt the ground for anything weird. Suddenly, a voice startled him.

"Hi Tails." He jumped a foot in the air and turned around slowly. Cosmo was there, smiling gently. Tails gaped widely as she moved closer. "B-b-b-b-b-but you d-d-d-died! How did you-?" She smiled and hugged him. "It's good to see you too, Tails." He blushed deeply and hugged her back. After awhile, She released him and looked at him brightly. "It's... complicated Tails. Can I come inside?" Tails nodded quickly. She smiled and walked to the door. Tails followed, wondering how this could be. Once inside, Cosmo sat down and Tails sat across from her in a lounge chair.

"So how are you-?" She smiled and explained. "When I sacrificed myself to destroy the Metarex, I was saved before the blast could kill me." Tails cocked his head to the side. He was over the shock that Cosmo was alive, even though Damien told him about it. "But you were a tree! It's not exactly easy to move a tree without-" She finished his sentence. "Teleportation. He teleported me onto his ship because he knew you wouldn't be able to handle my death well." Something occurred to Tails at that point. "The only way he could have saved you would be if..." He stopped and gasped. Cosmo nodded slowly.

"Chris was the one who saved me. He wanted you to be part of the organization, but he needed to wait until his absence wouldn't be noticed. It took him awhile to send someone down. He chose me because he thought it would be a pleasant surprise." Tails sat back in shock and thought about all this when Damien suddenly walked in. He paused for awhile before sitting down in a chair.

"... I see you heard her story. You're probably still wondering about Chris." Tails nodded. Damien sighed. "Well, it's complicated. When Chris first touched the Chaos Emerald you got on Earth, something inside of him awoke. He hid it from you and the others, which worked because of Eggman's constant schemes and Sonic's happy-go-lucky nature. After you left, he set to work building Deathgroup. He studied seemingly fictional worlds and, using all of his powers, visited one of these worlds. There, he recruited several million beings known as Heartless and Nobodies and genetically experimented on them. After doing all this, he repaired the portal to Mobius and left. Only one other person knew about all this." Tails nodded slowly. "Helen. She would have noticed something at some point." Damien grinned.

"What you don't know is that she's actually Maria Robotnik." Tails gasped and protested. "Maria died on ARK! She was shot by GUN!" Damien shook his head. "Shadow was created so Gerald Robotnik, her grandfather, could experiment with immortality and save her from NIDS. It was a neurological disorder that was incurable, at least until he perfected a special potion. He had succeeded in administering it to Maria when GUN came in and raided the place. The potion had side effects that enhanced her intelligence and gave her special abilities... at a price. She developed a dark side and went berserk, killing several GUN members before realizing she could do more damage undercover. She pretended she was dying from a gunshot wound and sent Shadow to Earth to help the people there. Sort of a last chance for GUN to wise up and stop the carnage. She pretended to fall dead and, when no one was looking, teleported to Earth, where she brainwashed a family into thinking she was their child and waited for the right moment. She finally met Chris and, after a period of time, joined GUN as a secretary, preparing to betray them and destroy the organization entirely. It has gotten corrupt, so we have several contingency plans to destroy it as well. Thanks to Maria, most of them are quite simple." Tails sat back and took this all in. Finally, he had a thought.

"Are there more than 7 Chaos Emeralds?" Damien paused, considering this. He looked at Cosmo, who shrugged. Damien turned back to Tails and nodded. "There are more than 7, but no one knows the location except for us." Tails nodded and stood.

"Tell me their location."

* * *

Tails arrived at the Master Emerald shrine. They had told him that underneath it was a vault containing the Emeralds. "They were made as backups," Damien had said. "The originals were fine, but they made more in case they were destroyed. They then made the stupid mistake of not telling _anyone_ the location, making them lost forever. We only found as a result of a Chaos scan in the shrine area. At first we thought the signals were fallout from the Master Emerald, but we soon realized the readings were too big to be simply fallout." Tails approached the emerald from behind, sneaking up on Knuckles. He took out a blowgun and placed a sedative dart in it. After firing it into Knuckles' neck, he lifted the emerald and looked inside. There was a corridor with crystal lamps that glowed dimly. Nodding he went inside, heaving the emerald over the entrance.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! I can't believe you knocked out Knuckles!

Tails: Hey, he doesn't even sleep! I was giving him well-earned sleep that he needs desperately!

Me: Whatever. Please Review!


	8. The Discovery

Me: The next chapter is HEREEEEEEEEEEEE!

Tails: Finally.

Me: READ!

* * *

The Discovery

Tails walked down the winding stairs, lit by crystal torches on either side of him. He had been walking for 10 minutes now and had seen no doors. Finally, he encountered a large metal door. It had complicated machinery, so Tails would have to-

WHAM!

Tails walked through the newly made archway and stopped.

"Whoa..." The room was filled with Chaos emeralds, all of them shining brightly. It was almost blinding, but Tails could somehow stand it. He decided to wait for the others while he prepared for their inevitable arrival. He started moving the emeralds.

* * *

"Ngh. What hit me?" Knuckles shook his head. He estimated he'd been out for hours on end. At least, that's what it felt like. He got up and looked around. The emerald seemed to be untouched, and it didn't seem fake, either. He leaned against it and felt something... weird. He turned and examined it closely.

"That's weird. This edge is 2 inches higher than it should be." Knuckles had memorized the location of every point, surface, and edge on the emerald after years of leaning against it. He knelt down and looked under the emerald. He saw a light below and decided to check it out. He moved the emerald to get a better look. The Master emerald kept Angel Island floating, so he had around five minutes before it plunged into the ocean, and a further 15 minutes before it sank to the bottom. Suddenly, Sonic came zooming up.

"Hey Knuckles, what's up?" He flinched and turned to face him. "HOW DID YOU GET HERE!" Sonic sweatdropped. "I flew here. Like I do every time I come here." Knuckles grumbled to himself and turned back to the emerald. "I found a hole underneath the Master emerald. You can help me explore it. Suddenly, Amy came running up, panting.

"Sonic... why... do you... run from me?" She flopped over on the ground, barely conscious. Sonic ignored this and asked Knuckles, "Can I help explore? There's nothing to do today." Knuckles sighed. "Fine. But we'll have to bring Amy." She instantly popped up and glomped Sonic. Knuckles facepalmed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Tails had moved most of the emeralds to another chamber he found near the back. There was only a thin layer left, revealing rooms with beds in them. He realized the echidna race must have lived here, underground. He also found pipes that conducted Chaos energy and realized the emeralds down _here_ were keeping the island afloat, not the Master emerald. He saved a few emeralds for testing. After confirming this, he heard voices. He panicked and searched for a place to hide. Then he looked up.

"Perfect."

* * *

Knuckles regretted bringing Sonic and Amy along. They only held him back, lowering his chances of stealth.

"... and then we'll buy a house, a plasma screen, and a computer! Then we'll live happily ever after!"

Amy was babbling about being with Sonic. Knuckles was holding out for the day when Amy realized Sonic had no interest in him. So was Sonic. "Look Amy, I'm _never_ going to marry you, and I'm _never_ going to have interest in you! Now let go of me!" Suddenly, they came to a giant hole leading to a colossal room. Sonic liked this, as Amy was distracted enough to let go of him.

"Whoa..." Sonic and Knuckles walked in and gasped. They looked around. Suddenly...

BLAM!

Amy was hit by a laser and disappeared, leaving a hole in the ground. Sonic and Knuckles tried to find the source, but found none. They started to panic.

* * *

Tails breathed a sigh of relief. He thought he might miss and hit something important, like Sonic or a support rock. He had concentrated the rest of the emeralds into a small blast that would be carried in a laser, which would melt the blast with Amy. Cosmo and Damien had told her Amy was a Chaos Guardian, which they explained.

"Chaos Guardians are the wielders of Chaos energy. Only four races can have one: kitsune, human, echidna, and hedgehog. They all control massive amounts of energy. You are one, and so is Amy. Unfortunately, she has not realized this yet. Therefore, you should give her a... gentle push towards understanding, should you see her."

Tails decided to wait until they left. That only took a few seconds. They backed away from the hole slowly, then ran like hell out of there. He dropped down. He took another look around.

"This would make a nice den."

* * *

Me: …... what?

Tails: I was... out of it at that particular time. Anyway, review!


	9. Darkness Found

Me: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Sorry for not updating in forever, but I'm BACK!

Tails: …... Why am I here?

Me: I only prevented you from commenting on my profile.

Tails: Ah. Next chapter then.

* * *

Amy was falling. Falling fast and in pain. Whatever had hit her had faded long ago, but the effects could still be felt.

"Whoever did that is gonna get it...," she mumbled. Suddenly, light broke around her. She tried lifting a hand to shield her eyes, but she was going too fast.

That's when she crashed into the water.

She opened her eyes, which were closed since the impact. Light was fading fast, and she knew she had little time before she hit bottom. _It can't end like this,_ she thought as she sunk further.

_**It doesn't have to.**_

Amy almost gasped, but she would've died if she had. _Who are you?_

_**I am your dark side, all your fears, anger, hatred, even depression.**_

Amy frowned. _What are you doing here?_An image of a creepy smile found its way into her head.

_**Saving you.**_

Amy suddenly noticed the lack of water around her. She sat up and breathed in. _**You're wondering why I revealed myself to you.**_ Amy nodded. **_My appearance was trigged by the blast that sent you down this far. As for your current location, I teleported us here so we could have a proper conversation._** Amy frowned. _But I can't see you._ A second later, a plume of darkness rose from the ground, revealing...

Amy.

Except it wasn't Amy, she never wore gothic clothing or had red eyes. She also didn't have a dark aura around her that made people shudder with fright. Then again, the water _was_ cold...

"**Better?"** Amy nodded, still too shocked to speak yet. Dark Amy sighed and began to explain.

**30 minutes later...**

Amy sat down and pondered the information given to her.

"So there are these people-" **"**_**Beings.**_**"** "-beings called Chaos Guardians. And they protect Chaos energy and make sure it doesn't leak into the world." **"Exactly. However, they aren't limited to just one planet, or even one universe. They exist everywhere there is Chaos energy."** Amy nodded, finally realizing the scope of things.

"And I happen to be one." Dark Amy sighed. **"Yes, although your powers were unrealized. Your friend Tails discovered his abilities much sooner."** Amy stood up.

"So how do I unlock _my_ potential?" Dark Amy smiled.

"**I possess you."**

* * *

Tails had carved out an excellent cavern home that could serve as his HQ for however long it was needed. He had called Cosmo and Damien to come and see.

"Nice place you got here," Damien remarked as he explored the newly made cave. He suddenly stopped and stared at the hole in the ground.

"What is that?" he asked nonchalantly. Tails sighed and explained the run-in with Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy. Damien sat back in a stone chair made convincingly like a real chair.

"This means her potential will be realized. Chris will be very pleased about this." Tails stood from a similar chair.

"When will I get to see him?" Damien sat silently for a while, then stood.

"He will see you now." They were all enveloped in a bright light and vanished.

* * *

Amy looked upon Angel Island with a new outlook. She was floating above the island on two demon wings, with talons at the tips and a veiny look to them. They were a very dark red. She opened her eyes, revealing not only red eyes, but dragon pupils as well. She threw her head back and laughed (guess, guess, guess) demonically.

* * *

Me: How's that for a return chapter?

Tails: It seems a bit rushed.

Me: …... That's the point.

Tails: Ah.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
